A encounter by chance
by Cavern of memories
Summary: Fate can be a funny thing. Malik is about to learn this lesson in a way that a unexepcted encouter with Kurtz will set this lesson into motion. Pregame Oneshot.


**Tales of graces A encounter by chance  
><strong>

**A/N Well orignally this was a ficlet which I took a guess on how Malik, Kurtz and Roberia possibly met for the first time, but then I heard through the web grapevine that Malik had already met Kurtz and that idea was shot down so this idea came in its place.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer I do not own the Tales of franchise and I am not making any money from it and I do not own Malik Ceasers, Kurtz Bessel and Roberia. **

It was an ordinary day at Fendel Tower. The cold snow check, the cold hearted superiors marching round like they owned the place check, and the dark atmosphere check as the darkness of the Fendel tower unnerved some of the younger cadets who kept glancing over their shoulders as though something would come along and kill them at any given moment the minute that they glanced away as Malik watched the students file past as he saw the glint that appeared in Roberia's eyes as they both had to keep their voices down in case they were overheard by the passing students.

"Recruit Kurtz Bessel to the rebel group? From Malik asked as he saw Roberia nod her light brown eyes scanning the area looking at each of the passing students her eyes were focused as Malik didn't' want to admit it, but this was the most focused that he had seen Roberia be he couldn't remember a time when he had never seen her like this be this focused.

"Didn't you say that you had met him, a long time ago?." Roberia spoke as that Malik stifled a sigh his eyes were looking for Kurtz, but this had to anywhere and the odds that Kurtz was bound to appear at any given moment was very low. The new recruits that had all come in were silent, any spirit that they had in their eyes were long gone. There was nothing left for them expect the need to serve Eugen and cold hearted nature of Fendel.

"I did, Right from the first moment, I met him I could tell that he really wasn't a normal guy. " Malik said as he had to wonder if Roberia had ever heard of the saying every action had a consequence and there was the fact that she had a fiery personality and it was bound to land her into trouble one day one with serious consequences. "Didn't you have some sort of plan to get ride of him or something and it didn't work?" Roberia asked her penchant for curiousity, was making her want to know more about Kurtz.

"Excuse me please get" Malik heard the sound of someone tripping the weight of someone came crashing onto his spine as he saw the pile of papers that the person was carrying get scattered all around as Malik and the person as the students paused to take in the sight of the one who had tripped their eyes fell on the scene for a instant then they melted away having lost interest as Malik struggled to detangle his limbs from the person who he had bumped into as Roberia ran over the sound of her frantic footsteps echoing of the stone tiles.

"Malik are you alright? That stupid idiot should've looked where he was going!" Roberia's sharp tongue kicked into effect once the shock had worn of as she saw the angry eyes narrowing at her as the dark green eyes glared at her, from behind a curtain of black hair splashed with a white speck in the middle of them as the stranger ignored her as he began to gather up the papers.

"I'm as late as it already is. My superior Cumore said that he'd lock me out again if I didn't bring the reports within the next hour." the figure muttered as Malik bent down to help him as he looked to be a couple of years younger than Malik. "Wait a minute, aren't you?" Maik asked taking a good look at the young man kneeling in front of him with a disgruntled look on his face, he opeend his mouth to say something most likely a retort back at him, his dark green eyes met his. "Wait a minute Malik?" the young man asked the shock was eveidnet in his tone for Mailk nodded his head.

"I had no idea that you've joined the military. " Malik said for he saw that Kurtz nodded to show that he heard as his attntenion on gathering up the spiled papers, as Malik bent down to help him gather up the papers.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was in a rush and these are vital reports. Not meant to be seen by anyone so don't even think of looking." Kurtz's tone was scathing as he slapped Roberia's hand away causing her to yelp as he gathered the reports as that he broke into a run his feet hitting the ground as that he turned suddenly his path was set clear, as Roberia rubbed her hand annoyance clouded her features.

"The cheek who does he think he is?" Roberia grumbled as Malik nodded his eyes still fixed on the persons' retreating form, his mind already thinking as that he had gotten a glimpse at one of the papers before it had been snatched away from his line of vision.

"That was a blue print. Level five. and that was Kurtz you just met." Malik replied

The next few days were uneventful as news of the new recruit which was Kurtz began to spread around. He had been transferred to Fendel tower and was seen often by himself as that he would on occasion appear to eat alone his quiet nature and his refusal to trust anyone else had made the other students feel like they were being ignored and that he thought that he was better than they were and he was arrogant as that Malik was reflecting on these thoughts the soft sound of knocking came on the door jolting him out of his meditation.

"Come in." Malik said the door slowly opening as he looked up to see Kurtz enter his room. It wasn't uncommon for some of the cadets to visit each other which was more common with the female members of the military.

"I never got the chance to thank you for the other day." Kurtz with a small smile on his face as Malik glanced out at the raging blizzard the reason that he knew thatot could've come all this way here was to meet up with him as he had seen Kurtz enter his own room. There was another blizzard again that meant they would be stuck inside Fendel tower for seveal hours.

"When a blizzard get shis bad no one wants to take any chances." the young teen spoke. Malik nodded to show that he could. It was never in his nature to turn anyone away as the young teen moved right in as he lay back on the bed the black coat that hung on the bed. Also blizzards in Fendel were dangerous even more so then normal and Malik had heard stories of cadets and their superiors getting blown of the ledges and to their deaths.

"So Kurtz why did you join the military? You never gave me that answer the other day when I asked you." Malik said. Kurtz grasped at straws for a few minutes, trying to come up witth the reason why he joined the military. The answer came to his mind as he had walked through the streetds of Fendel, he had seen the suffering of the civlains, the corruption that was running through the streets as he had to do something.

"I've heard the rumours of a rebellion group and I want to see Fendel change for the better. Eugen's corruption cannot go on like this" Kurtz said hsi tone laced with anger at the way Eugen could get away with this corrupition as Malik looked surprised at his friend's statement. "I to wish to see Fendel change for the better Kurtz." Malik replied eventually as at last they had found another member for their purpose one that could be trusted and counted on. , b

**A/N Well this is the end of this little speculation guess /fic on how Malik and Kurtz possibly met and yeah I could actually see Kurtz when he was younger acting just like this and I have the feeling that when mister responsible Malik was causing trouble and Kurtz happened to go along for the ride and ended up in trouble and well I know that these three may be OOC, but still feedback would be nice and so enjoy this one shot. **


End file.
